Ambreigns Threesome
by MidnightAmbrose
Summary: Ambreigns one shot- Threesome with Dean and Roman


You are the newest summer intern for WWE and you were sitting the back of a room where every superstar, diva, announcer, referee, and worker was at. You were observing the meeting they had before every show to go over what will happen for that night's episode.

Everyone left and it was just you remaining in the room putting the notes together for the commentators. Dean Ambrose walks because he forgot his leather jacket. He notices you in the back shuffling papers when you drop them and they spill everywhere. He walks back to help you. At the same time, Roman Reigns also notices that you spilled papers everywhere and walks in the back to help. You tell them both thank you. They helped you put together the scripts for next week's show and you couldn't be anymore grateful for their help. You ask them how you can repay for their help and Dean and Roman just look at each other and both say "threesome". You happily agree to it and told them to come to your hotel room tonight.

You were backstage watching The Shield in a match and you are just getting turned on and on by watching Dean and Roman wrestle. Sheamus had Dean on the ropes and he lifted his shirt up, showing his six pack abs, and started pounding on his chest. You were getting even hotter for Dean Ambrose right now. Dean goes over and tags in Roman. Sheamus does the same thing. He opens up the vest, showing his chest and the tribal tattoo. Your heart was beating faster. You were ready for that threesome tonight. You wanted them. You wanted them so badly, that you went straight into their locker room. You couldn't wait any longer.

You walked in and Seth was nowhere to be found. Check. You wanted them separately before tonight and Dean happened to be getting in the shower and Dean is the person who takes long showers. Roman is sitting on the sofa alone. Check. You were the type of person to tease them. You went over and blew in Roman's ear. A chill went through his spine and he looked and smiled. You went in front of the sofa and sat on him. You rubbed on his dick back and forth, getting soft moans from him. You could feel it rising from his pants. You ran your fingers through his long black hair and then put your arms around his neck. You got close to his lips and you were meters away when you could feel his moist breath on your lips. You started blowing on his lips. You could feel his dick rising even more. Roman is hard. Roman is so hard, he could rip a hole through his pants. You went over and blew in Roman's ear and then whispered that you can't wait for tonight. You got off of him when you heard the shower turn off. Roman got up and ran past Dean so he could go take a cold shower to calm down his erection. Roman was turned on. Check. You walked out, but then walked back in. Dean had already had his briefs and pants on, but you didn't care. Dean sat down on the sofa to put his shoes on. You went over and blew in Dean's ear. You did the same exact thing you did to Roman. A chill went through his spine and he looked and smiled. You went in front and sat on him. You rubbed on his dick back and forth, getting loud moans from him. You could feel it rising from his pants too. You ran your fingers through his short brown hair and then put your arms around his neck. You got close to his lips and you were meters away when you could feel his moist breath on your lips. You started blowing on his lips. Dean pushed you down on the sofa and got on top of you. He told you that teasing doesn't work on him as much. You just realized that he is teasing you. You could feel Dean getting hard, even though he's on top of you. The shower turns of and Dean gets off of you and Roman comes out. You told them not to be late tonight and you left. Teased Roman. Check. Teased Dean. Check. Ready for tonight. Check.

* * *

Roman and Dean showed up at your hotel room door. They were on time, just like you wanted. Since you teased Dean and Roman, they were going to tease you. Roman held you back and held your arms. Dean ripped off your shirt and ripped off your skirt. Dean got close to your lips and you could feel his hot breath on your lips. Roman let go of you so they could strip down. Dean stripped down fully and Roman just stripped down to his briefs. Dean ripped off your panties and your bra and he went to lie on the bed. He told you to ride him. Dean and Roman had it all planned out of what is going tonight. You sat Dean; he held you firmly and stuck his dick in you, hard. You screamed, but liked it. Dean moved his hands up and down you're your chest; groping your boobs in the process. You started riding Dean like there is no tomorrow. The bed squeaked. You leaned down and kissed Dean. He ran his fingers through your hair and pulled you up and started kissing your neck. He pushed you off, so now he's on top. He put his dick back inside you and started fucking you. He picked up speed, going in and out, in and out. He continued to kiss your neck. He eventually bit your neck and you screamed. You loved every single moment of this. Dean got up to rest on the other bed. It's Roman's turn. Roman took his briefs off.

Roman is bigger than Dean and you are ready for him. As you sat up, Roman pushed you back down. He's ready to pounce. He put his dick inside of you and he went all the way in. You started to tear up from pain, but you liked it. He moved rapidly inside you and you started screaming. He put his fingers in your mouth and told you to scream for him. You did. He rolled off of you and told you do ride him. You sat on Roman and he pushed all the way inside you once again. You quickly moved up and down on him, causing Roman to moan in the process. You leaned down and kissed him. He gripped his hands down your back. He kissed and biting the other side of your neck.

Dean got up and came back over and pushed you forward and put his dick in your ass. Both of them were moving with rapid speed and you were in pain, but you love every single moment of it. Roman put his fingers in your mouth and you sucked on them. Dean is gently rubbing your back, send chills up and own your spine. Dean pulls your hair back and sucks on your neck. Roman rubs his hands up your chest. It felt good. This was all happening while they were inside of you. Dean stopped and rolled on his back on the bed and you got off of Roman sat on Dean. Roman put his dick in your ass. Since he's big, it was more pain, but you weren't complaining. Dean and Roman fucked you, once again, hard. They're going in rapidly and roughly. You screamed again, but this time they let you. Roman yanked your hair back and sucked the other side of you neck. Dean squeezed your chest and you just let it all out. Roman got out, slapped your ass and rolled onto the bed. You got off of Dean and rolled on the bed between the two. All three of you were panting, loudly.

You just had the best rough sex ever.


End file.
